White Lines
by suzy5
Summary: One shot about Martin and Ruthie. A song fic


_I don't own Seventh Heaven. Lyrics by Alexz Johnson. Hope you enjoy!_

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away_

25 year old Ruthie Camden looked sadly at Martin Brewer before turning and walking away.

"Wait Ruth!" She stopped and turned "Yes?"

"That's it? You walk into my office and say it's over?"

"Yes. I just can't take it"

_I tried to say  
I need my space_

"Was it something I did?"

"No I just realized that we are too young and Sandy and Aaron need you more than I do"

"What about me Ruth? What about us?" Martin said faintly as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" Ruth said again as she turned and drove off.

Martin looked at her car as she sped away and walked back into his office. He wasn't sure what had happened. Things were going great between Ruth and him, at least that was what he thought.

Even though Sandy and Aaron were in his life, he felt that he was able to be an attentive dad and boyfriend. Apparently he was wrong.

_In Ruth's car _

As Ruth made her way back to her childhood home, the tears were flowing freely. She knew what she did was the right thing.

She would never be the first one in Martin's life and though she knew it was selfish, she couldn't help it. Sandy would always be first just for the sad fact that she was the mother of his child.

In the beginning she was naive and thought that it would never happen, but Sandy proved that wrong when Martin canceled the dinner reservations she made for their 2 year anniversary when Sandy called complaining about Aaron's behavior.

_I got to get some  
Distance in between _  
_My heart and my head _

Annie looked out the window to see her youngest daughter crying in the car. As she waited for her to come in, she took a deep breath.

Martin had called frantically hoping that Ruth had came home. He briefly told her that Ruth had left and that they were over.

Annie had some inkling why Ruth would do that, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell Martin.

She felt so much for Ruth, it would always be hard to be in a relationship with a man who had a child with someone else.

As Ruth stepped in she took one look at her mom and started crying.

Annie held her and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm her down.

When the tears stopped falling, Annie asked "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well we were getting ready to go out for dinner"

"It's your two year anniversary" Annie interjected softly as Ruth nodded slowly and continued "The phone rang and it was Sandy and the next thing I know is Martin is telling me to cancel our reservations and he left"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie"

"I just couldn't stay there and wait for him. I finally realized tonight that I would never be first. I would always be secondary thought and I don't think I can handle that"

"Well Aaron is a baby, he needs his father"

"I know that" Ruth snapped as she stood up and took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mom"

"It's okay sweetie. I understand how disappointed you are about this"

"I just can't live with the fact that Sandy will always be more important than my wants and needs because she is Aaron's mother"

"Well, why don't you go rest and tomorrow everything will be better"

"I'm not sure of that. Martin is ...was my world and I don't know how I am going to handle this"

"Well you have your father and I"

"I know and I'm grateful for that. I love you"

"Love you too. Sweet dreams"_  
_  
_I'm on the razor's edge_

_Martin's place_

Martin paced back and forth as he tried to make some sense of the last twenty four hours. How in the world did he end up losing Ruth?

The phone suddenly rang and he picked it up "Martin?"

"Sandy? Is Aaron okay?"

"Yes I was wondering if you and Ruth could take him tomorrow to church with you? I have a date"

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes. Well I'll pick him up. Ruth is not here"

"Really? I thought you two would still be celebrating"

"Celebrating what?"

"Martin, are you that dumb? Your two year anniversary"

"That's next Saturday"

"No it's today"

"Oh no" Martin said as he realized why Ruth left.

"That's not a good sign"

"When you called earlier to pick Aaron up from the babysitters I canceled on Ruth"

"Oh no you didn't! Now she has another reason not to like me! Just when I was making a break through"

"Well she broke up with me"

"She didn't"

"Yes she said that you and Aaron needed me more than she did"

"and you just let her walk out?"

"What else was I going to do? I was in shock"

"Martin Brewer, you get your ass to the Camden's and fix this problem. Aaron adores her and he already thinks of her as a second mom. I refuse to take away the love of your life, especially when I may finally be able to find love of my own"

"Okay" Martin mumbled as Sandy said "Martin? You better do it tonight. Make her know she is the one, that she comes first"

"Well Aaron comes first"

"She knows that. This is about me and you and her and where she fits in the line"

"Good night"

"You too. Drive carefully"

_  
I've been here before _  
_I know the way_

On the way to the Camden's house, Martin thought back to all the times he would drive to pick Ruth up, when she was still living at home.

When they had first approached their parents about moving in together, the Camden's had a fit and refused to talk about it.

However once Ruth explained that they would have separate rooms and she would still be at home from time to time, they relented but still voiced their disapproval at every chance.

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes _

Once he got to the house, he could see the kitchen light on. He stepped out of the car and went through the back door using his key.

Annie was sitting in the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"Martin! I was waiting for you"

"Hi Mrs. Camden" He said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you know why I'm here" he finally said as she pushed one of the cups toward him.

"Yes Ruth is upstairs"

"I messed up. I thought our anniversary was next week and I had it all planned out and then Sandy called and she said I needed to get Aaron and I left"

"Well Martin, it was an honest mistake, but I think there is a deeper reason Ruth left"

"Yes she told me that Sandy and Aaron needed me more than she did"

"Why do you think she would say that?" Annie gently asked the young man she loved as her own sons.

"I'm not sure. I thought she was okay with the fact that I had Aaron..."

Annie looked at him as he blushed and muttered "Well not okay but at least accepted the fact that he was going to be in my life"

"I think she understands that. She is young and maybe this is too much for her and you"

"I want to agree with you but Ruth always knew what she wanted and she fought for it. She fought for me up until tonight. She was so defeated, I was scared and shocked. That's not the Ruth Camden I fell in love with"

_White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night _

"Well why don't you take your old room and tomorrow everything will be better"

"Thanks Mrs. Camden, Good night"

"Night Martin" Annie replied as she then said "Martin?"

"Yes?"

"You said you had the anniversary all planned out. Were you going to...?"

"I was. I am if she gives me another chance" and with that Martin walked upstairs. He passed Ruth's room and looked in.

_White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms _

She had fallen asleep and he could see the tears still apparent on her face. Martin sighed as he stepped inside and covered her with a blanket. Wherever Ruth Camden was, was where he wanted to be. With that thought in his mind, he walked over to the other side and laid beside her, closing his eyes. She was his home.

_White lines  
Will bring me home _

Ruth awoke the next morning to a pair of warm arms around her. She mentally panicked a moment before realizing she was home. What was Martin doing here?

_I held you in  
My arms last night_

Martin stirred slightly, he had been dreaming about Ruth and she seemed so real. He could actually feel her in his arms.

_I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star _

When he finally opened his eyes he was staring Ruth in the face. She looked at him in confusion as they slowly pulled away from one another.

"I'm sorry about last night" Martin began as Ruth made a face and said "Well it was disappointing when your forgot, but I've always known you were human."

"Then why did you leave last night"

"I can't compete anymore. I'm tired of it and I refuse to do that for the rest of my life"

"Who are you competing with?"

"Martin, are you really this dense? I mean Sandy has suggested a couple of times that you were but I have always given you the benefit of the doubt"

"What do you mean?" Martin asked concerned as Ruth started pacing, her curly hair in disarray.

"I can not compete with Sandy. She is the mother of your child and from the looks of it, she will always come first"

"That's not true" Martin replied as Ruth stopped and glared at him before stating "It's not true? Then why did you cancel on me last night? Why couldn't you tell me that you would be a little late?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind. As you now know I didn't think last night was anything special except a date. I'm sorry"

"Well this time sorry isn't enough" she stated clearly as the tears started falling.

"Ruth, I love you"

"and I love you but I can't be with you. I can't keep feeling this way and still be with you. It's not fair to anyone."

"So what are you saying?"

"I need some space"

"So you want to break up?"

"Yes" she said softly as she looked down.

Martin got up and walked over and softly kissed her forehead before walking downstairs and out the Camden's house.

Throughout the next year, Aaron continued getting bigger and Sandy finally got married to her boyfriend Hank Hacker.

Ruth moved back home before moving into her own apartment. She started dating other people and feeling better, although never complete. Sandy and Ruth continued getting to know one another and it was easier once she was married to Hank.

By some unspoken agreement Ruth never asked about Martin and Sandy never divulged any information to Martin about Ruth.

Late one night, Martin jumped up from a vivid dream he had of Ruth.

_I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything _

He walked downstairs and got a glass of water. It was midnight and the house was unusually quiet. Usually he had Aaron on the weekend, but this weekend he was spending time at the Camden's. It surprised him that Ruth was very much still a part of Aaron's life though she refused to speak to him.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Martin?" It was Annie.

"Hi, everything okay?"

"Oh yes. Aaron is fine. I was actually calling about Ruth"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She bought home her new boyfriend. This one is serious. Don't you think it's time for a visit?"

"I don't know Annie. Ruth made it perfectly clear that we were through"

"Well people can always change their mind. Think about it"

"Okay"

_It seems like I'm on my own _

Once Martin hung the phone up, he sat down to think about what Annie had said. He supposed he could go and see her. He was so lonely and at times would go crazy if it wasn't for Aaron's company and Sandy's friendship.

Maybe if he went to see her, he could move on with his life. If she was serious about this guy, he would see it and then know they were truly over.

_It feels like I'm losing it all _

With that thought, Martin packed a small bag and made his way to his car to drive to the Camden's home.

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes _

Ruth woke up and went downstairs. She wasn't sure why she bought Micheal home. She knew that she didn't love him enough to marry him, but he was such a good friend.

As she went into the kitchen to find a piece of chocolate cake, she was surprised to see Martin at the table with the cake and a glass of milk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked older, yet still handsome. She could see bags under his eyes but it only made him more attractive.

"I came to see you" Martin replied quietly as he offered her a piece of the cake on his fork. Without thinking she leaned over and opened her mouth as he feed it to her. She jumped back a little when she saw his green eyes darken with unhidden desire.

"I missed you" he stated quietly as she tilted her head and looked at her before softly admitting "I missed you too"

_White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night _

Martin smiled as Ruth leaned over and said "May I have another bite" as he fed her another piece he looked at her. She was still beautiful. Her once curly hair was straight and she looked tanned and healthy, though he could see the unhappiness lingering in her eyes.

_White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms _

"Are you happy?" he finally asked her as she looked at him and smiled slightly.

"In some ways I am. I know myself a lot better and I know what I'm willing to sacrifice and what I'm willing to compromise on"

"That's good" Martin replied hesitantly before adding "Annie said you bought a friend home?"

"Yes. Micheal. He is really nice, I think you two will get along"

Martin growled before darkly adding "I highly doubt that"

"It's getting late" Ruth said suddenly before she got up and said "I'll see you in the morning"

"Okay, night" Martin replied as he looked down.

_White lines  
Will bring me_

The next morning Martin woke up late and realized that he had about 20 minutes before church began. By the time, he was ready he walked over and sat in the Camden row next to the last person.

"Morning" the voice said as he looked to his left. It was Ruth and the guy next to her must have been Micheal.

"Morning" he replied stiffly as Micheal nodded at him in greeting before turning their attention to the front. Martin looked at Micheal once more before sighing. He was the exact replica of Peter, Ruth's ex-boyfriend. It was high school all over again.

_Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way _

Micheal turned to look at the man that held Ruth's heart. As long as he kept showing up Micheal would never have a chance with her. Micheal sighed as he realized that this was it. Martin and Ruth would be together before the weekend ended.

After the service, Martin looked around for Aaron. He saw him with Sandy, Hank, Ruth and Micheal.

"Daddy" Aaron yelled out joyfully as he came running up to him.

"Hello to you" Martin replied as he picked him up and kissed him before setting him back down.

"Martin!" Sandy exclaimed as they walked over. "We were thinking of skipping lunch at the Camden's and going out for pizza"

"Who's we?" Martin suspiciously asked.

"Well, Hank, Aaron, Ruth, you, and Micheal"

"I'm not sure.."

"Martin" Sandy began in a warning tone.

"'Okay that sounds great"

"Wonderful" she said as she walked over to Ruth and Micheal.

_Seems like I've been on my own _

At the pizza parlor everyone sat down as Ruth and Sandy went to the counter to place the order.

Hank looked at Martin and smiled and then turned to Micheal, smiling as well.

"So what do you do Micheal?" Hank finally asked as they all looked at Aaron who was coloring.

"I am a second grade teacher"

"Really?" Hank asked as Martin looked at Micheal. He didn't really like him.

"What about you Martin?' Micheal asked politely turning to him.

"I am a lawyer"

"Really? So you must be busy a lot" Micheal stated

"Not really. I'm a partner so I get to chose my cases, plus I have Aaron so everyone is pretty flexible."

"Oh. Well that's great" Micheal said bitterly as Sandy and Ruth returned with the pizza.

_So long  
So long _

After they were finished, Sandy and Hank took Aaron home and Micheal looked at Ruth.

"I think I may go home. If you need me give me a call"

"Okay. Are you alright?" she asked this last question, all the while glaring at Martin.

"Yes I'm fine. Nice meeting you Martin" and with that left.

Ruth whirled on him, her brown eyes full of anger "What did you do to him?"

"What do mean? I didn't do anything?"

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes _

"Really? Then why did he leave so suddenly?" she asked as she advance on him slowly.

"I don't know"

_White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night _

"Martin, what the hell am I going to do with you?" she wearingly asked him as he knelt down and said "Marry me?"

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Will you marry me? You are the one Ruth. Aaron is my son and he will always come first but no one else. I love you Ruth. No other woman will come before you, I promise"

"And when Sandy calls asking for something that is not important"

"I will let her know"

"You promise?"

"I can only promise that I will try. We will have fights and I know I will most likely make mistakes, but I love you and hopefully that's enough"

"I love you too" she replied softly as he looked at her and smiled.

_White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arm_s

"So will you marry me?" Martin asked once more as he stood up and hugged her.

"Yes" she replied as she looked up at him and smiled before he bent down and kissed her. He had finally came home.

_White lines  
Will bring me home _


End file.
